Aucun Valentin
by remember.me.please
Summary: Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de Valentin en 7ans...


Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu vent que c'était la Saint-Valentin…bon comme toute fille qui se respecte j'ai hâte de savoir si quelqu'un va m'offrir une rose … Et oui , à Poudlard, la tradition veut que tous les garçons donnent une rose qui va coller à la poitrine de leur valentine lorsqu'elles diront oui…Moi?, j'en n'ai jamais reçu et je ne crois pas que cette dernière année sois bien différente des autres. Pour tout dire, cela m'indiffèrent totalement. Bon, je ment peut-être un peu, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, sauf Ron.

En parlant de lui, le con, je le déteste tellement, on est sorti ensemble depuis la 6ieme année et juste avant Noël, il me largue!

Tout pour faire un beau Noël. Harry a Ginny, Neville a Luna, meme Malfoy a quelqu'un.

Non, avait quelqu'un, c'est vrai, elle l'a largué la semaine dernière. Pour tout dire, je m'en contre-fou. Mais moi, je suis seule…SEULE!!!!

Mais moi, je l'aimais encore Ron… je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a laissé…On a traversé et gagné la guerre, notre histoire pouvait bien traversé pire…

En parlant de la guerre…on a gagné, mais je devrais bien admettre que sans Malfoy, on n'était foutu… Maintenant qu'il est de notre coté, il ne nous insulte plus, il se fait plus distant , c'est tout. Je crois que j'ai eu une seule conversation civilisée et cela s'est résumé comme suit :

_-pourrais-tu enlever ton pied,stp, tu marche sur ma cape_

_-a oui excuse Malfoy_

_-Y'a pas de quoi_

Toute une conversation me direz-vous, et bien vous avez raison, je suis pathétique.

Et pour quoi je pense a Malfoy moi?

D'un pas ferme je me dirige vers la grande salle, j'ai faim bordel…

Assise aux cotés de Ginny qui ne fait que me raconter sa veille avec Harry, bonne petite fille, c'est pas que tu m'ennuie, mais YA TON FRERE QUI SE RAMENE!!!

Panne Totale, Black Out , La Switch Est A Off... le temps que je réalise qu'il s'assoie en face de moi et qui me regarde de son sourire hypocrite, j'ai eu le temps de le voir marcher au ralentit…

Sa petite démarche très sensuel à mes yeux, mais qui pourrais en faire vomir plus d'un, me rend folle, je sens que je deviens rouge, surtout ne pas rougir…il gagnerait la bataille sinon.

Je vois dans sa main la rose tant attendu par bon nombre de fille… Je vois sa main se lever, NON!!! Il la dirige vers moi!!!!

_- Sent comme elle sent bonne!_

Déjà que je suis allergique aux fleurs, cela n'aide pas le fait que j'ai déjà les yeux pleins d'eau.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre …

Il sait , il sait qu'il me fait de la peine…

Je le voit se lever, marcher avec sa même démarche sensuelle, non, sexuelle, NON!!! Il se dirige vers la table des Serdaigle, NON!!! SVP NON!!!!PAS ELLE!!!! PAS L'EX COPINE A MALFOY!!!!

NON!!!C'EST PAS VRAI!!! Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche!! Pourquoi sa l'arrive juste a moi?

Il se retourne…et me regarde…encore ce sourire hypocrite…

C'en est trop pour moi… Il faut que je parte, loin de lui, loin de la grande salle, loin de tous…

Je me lève, mes yeux sont tous brouillés de larmes… je sors… je marche… je longe les murs …je heurte quelqu'un… je tombe par terre… je me relève…je m'aperçois qui je vient de

heurter :

Cette personne a les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, grand, très grand, une tête de plus que moi, des yeux bleus/gris, une rose dans la main et cette personne se cogne la tête sur le mur en répétant :

-_Je ne suis qu'un con,un con,un con, un con…Pour qui se prend –t-il? JE suis sensé être comme ça…_

_-Heu Malfoy, Sa va pas?c'est a cause de ton ex-copine, tu l'aimais encore et ça ta faite quelque chose quelle ait embrassé Ron? _

Phrase que je dis en accotant mon épaule sur le mur et en croisant les bras.

_-Non pas du tout …_

_-Tu voulais lui offrir ta rose, mais Ron a été plus vite?_

_-Nonnnn _

_-Alors c'est quoi…pourquoi tu t'égratigne le front ?_

_-Parce que… Je ne supportais pas les voir…_

_-Moi non plus je dois dire…_

_-Je ne supportais pas les voir faire exprès de s'embrasser devant toi!!!_

_-Quoi?Pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'il sait que tu n'a pas de Valentin et il voulait te prouver qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille… Tu ne mérite pas ça. _

_-Mais elle n'avait pas le droit non plus de te faire ça, tu n'as pas plus de Valentine…_

_-La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de Valentine, c'est que la fille que j'aime ne s'intéresse pas à moi…_

_-Tout le monde s'intéresse à toi Malfoy…Ton nom est connu, t'es riche, t'es populaire…Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter d'attendre et lui demander directement. _

Je dois dire qu'il a l'air plutôt sérieux…c'est la première fois que je vois Malfoy aussi piteux…

_-Très bien…_

Après avoir roulé les yeux, signe que je voulais immédiatement terminer cette conversation, je me suis retourné pour partir…

_-Hermione?_

Je me suis retourné au ralentit.

Je l'ai vu sourire, ce qui ne présage jamais rien de bon :

_-Attrape!!!_

Je n'ai même pas pu voir ce qu'il m'avait lancé, qu'il me disait déjà :

-_Tu veux être ma valentine_?

Premier réflexe, regarder la rose qui se colle a moi, réponse positive de ma part

Deuxième réflexe, lui sauter au cou

Troisième réflexe, l'embrasser…

_- Alors je prends ça pour un oui?_

_-Oui, Oui! _

Mais voyez-vous , peut-être me direz-vous qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour une relation, mais moi je m'en fou car,

J'ai mon tout premier Valentin… 


End file.
